Keanehan Natsu
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL/AT-AR/Natsu aneh. Kalau senyam-senyum sendiri tidak dibilang aneh ya berarti Natsu tidak aneh. Happy penasaran. Kenapa Natsu seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu?/Happy PoV/NaLu


Apakah aku harus memperkenalkan diriku? Aku rasa semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa makhluk imut berwarna biru yang bisa terbang ini. Tak ada anggota Fairy Tail yang tak mengenalku. Apalagi jika mereka sudah lama bergabung. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga selalu berdua dengan sahabatku, orang yang menemukanku, Natsu—bertiga dengan Lucy juga ketika ia mulai bergabung di _guild._

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung ada hubungan apa antara exceed dengan kucing. Aku ini sebenarnya exceed, tapi kucing juga. Dan yah cari tahu saja sendiri apa yang membedakan. Yang pasti aku ini adalah kucing yang bisa berbicara dan juga terbang—dengan kata lain aku mempunyai sihir dalam tubuhku.

Aku menyukai seekor exceed cantik berwarna putih dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ia bersahabat dengan Dragon Slayer juga. Nama exceed itu adalah Charle. Kau harus melihatnya! Harus! Ia exceed tercantik yang pernah ada! Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah putri dari ratu di Extalia sana! Eh sebentar ... Extalia, kan sudah pindah ke Earthland...

Ya pokoknya itu lah.

Ia menawan bagaimanapun caranya. Aku menyukainya saat pandangan pertama. Oh ayolah, siapa exceed yang tidak menyukainya pada pandangan pertama? Charle sangat cantik~

Aku bertemu dengannya dulu saat beberapa _guild_ memutuskan untuk bergabung menghancurkan Oracion Seis dengan mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya. Saat itu ia datang bersama Wendy.

Dulu sifatnya masih jutek, tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai melunak. Tapi tetap saja aku sedih. Ia lebih suka minum teh dibanding makan ikan denganku.

Jantungku selalu berdebar tak karuan saat di dekatnya. Pipiku pun refleks merona saat aku di dekatnya. Intinya, aku jatuh cinta padanya!

Tapi ... sebenarnya ... bukan ini yang ingin kuceritakan. Aku ingin menceritakan sahabatku. Sahabatku yang akhir-akhir ini sifatnya mulai aneh.

Ya, Natsu Dragneel.

**X.x.X**

**Keanehan Natsu**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning:**** AT-AR,**** OOC, typo**

**Summary: ****HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL/AT-AR/Natsu aneh. Kalau senyam-senyum sendiri tidak dibilang aneh ya berarti Natsu tidak aneh. Happy penasaran. Kenapa Natsu seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu?/Happy PoV/NaLu**

**X.x.X**

Hari ini kami datang ke _guild_ seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou_!" seru Natsu.

"_Ohayou_~" disusul olehku. Kami langsung mendatangi Mira yang selalu setia berada di balik meja bar. Coba tebak kenapa kami ke sana.

Yap! Sebenarnya hari ini giliran Natsu yang memasak sarapan, tapi ia malas dan memilih untuk sarapan dengan masakan Mira saja. Uh, terkadang Natsu memang menyebalkan. Padahal, kan aku sudah lapar sekali. Pasti perutku tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak tadi.

Sepertinya Mira mengerti maksud kami. Baru saja Natsu duduk dan aku pun duduk, Mira sudah memberiku ikan satu keranjang dan menanyakan pesanan pada Natsu. Mira memang perhatian!

Aku duduk di meja sambil mengambil ikan pertamaku. Oh~ ikan pilihan Mira selalu enak~

Tanpa sadar, aku melirik Natsu. Sembari menunggu pesanannya, ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya. Aku mengernyitkan alis bingung. Apa Natsu sedang mencari seseorang? Memangnya siap—

"_Ohayou, minna_~!" Senyum Natsu terkembang.

—aku tahu siapa yang Natsu cari.

Ia cantik. Aku akui ia cantik walau tak secantik Charle—ya tentu saja karena mereka tidak satu jenis. Tubuhnya juga bagus, langsing, walau terkadang di beberapa saat ia terlihat gemuk. Rambutnya yang pirang juga menambah daya tariknya. Sifatnya yang ceria membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Masih perlu kuberitahu siapa namanya?

Namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Walaupun ia suka bertindak aneh-aneh, sebenarnya ia anak bangsawan lho.

Nah ini. Hal ini ada kaitannya dengan yang kujelaskan di awal.

Lucy...

Ia yang membuat Natsu menjadi aneh.

"Natsu, kau sarapan di sini?" tanya Lucy saat pesanan Natsu datang. Ia segera mendudukkan diri di samping Natsu—sedangkan aku tak jauh dari mereka masih menikmati ikanku. Sekarang ikan yang ketiga. Diam-diam aku memerhatikan mereka.

Tuh, kan apa kubilang.

Natsu begitu lagi, kan. Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum—maksudnya ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, kan?

Tapi senyum yang Natsu berikan pada Lucy ... terasa aneh. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku penasaran sekali. Karena baru pertama kali aku melihat Natsu seperti ini.

"Iya," Natsu mengambil suapan pertamanya, "kita kerja yuk!"

Lucy memberengut, pura-pura kesal—di mataku. "Yang benar saja. Kita, kan baru pulang misi kemarin. Masa sudah misi lagi sih?"

Sedikit banyak aku setuju sih. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak peduli.

Kemudian, Natsu terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ia memasang wajah memohon andalannya. "Ayolah, Lucy. Aku bosan. Sangaaattt bosan. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Lho? Melakukan sesuatu? Ia bisa pergi memancing, kan? Atau menemaniku memancing? Sebentar, kupikir itu sama saja.

Oh iya, ia masih bisa latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Masih banyak kok hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Aku melirik keranjang ikanku. Tiidaakkk~ hanya tinggal satu lagi.

Hmm, aku kembali memerhatikan mereka.

Lucy sedang memasang pose berpikir. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan Natsu untuk pergi misi.

Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi tatapan Natsu terlihat menghangat untuk Lucy.

"Happy! Kita pergi misi!"

"Aye!"

Ah tidak. Ikanku habis.

Eh tapi aku sudah kenyang sih.

**X.x.X**

Misi yang kami jalani ternyata cukup mudah. Bahkan hanya dalam waktu tiga jam perjalanan, kami sudah sampai di tempa klien dan menyelesaikan bandit-bandit itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Makanya hari itu juga kami langsung pulang.

Aku capek sekali. Belum lagi aku harus mengurus Natsu yang mabuk kendaraan. Lucy mana mau menggendongnya—lagipula ia perempuan. Terkadang aku harus mengangkatnya atau menuntunnya berjalan. Iya, Lucy memang tidak punya perasaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, aku dan Natsu sibuk mengobrol mengenai misi yang baru saja kami jalani. Hanya bicara yang ringan-ringan saja sih. Sampai ketika bahan obrolan kami habis, aku dan Natsu sama-sama terdiam.

Aku melirik Natsu yang pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Ia tersenyum dan menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

Kenapa sih Natsu belakangan ini sering sekali tersenyum tidak jelas? Dan apa itu. Ada apa memangnya di telapak tangannya?

Setahuku tadi Lucy memang menggenggam tangannya—dalam artian Lucy sedang menarik lengan Natsu. Kenapa Natsu malah terlihat senang?

Aduh, aku bingung pada manusia.

**X.x.X**

Beberapa hari setelah kami mengerjakan misi tersebut, ternyata Natsu mendapat misi khusus dari Master bersama dengan Erza dan Wendy. Yeay! Aku senang! Itu artinya Natsu dipercaya oleh Master, kan?

Selain itu ... jika Wendy tidak ada ... berarti ... Charle sendiri~

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Eh, tunggu.

Tidak jadi.

Justru kalau Charle sedang jutek, Wendy yang membelaku. Dan sekarang Wendy pergi misi khusus.

Tiidaaakkk~

Charleeee~

Aku menangis sedih dalam hati.

Sebentar.

Aha! Tapi kalau Natsu mengajakku dan Wendy mengajak Charle ... aku masih bisa mengobrol dengannya! Yeay!

Oh iya, aku sedang duduk di meja nomor—entahlah aku tak tahu—dengan aku yang menikmati minumanku. Sedangkan Natsu duduk di hadapanku dengan pipi yang ia tempelkan ke meja.

Ia terlihat lesu.

Kenapa ya? Apa karena ia akan pergi misi dengan Erza? Ya, mungkin saja. Erza, kan monster dari segala monster.

Tapi, kan ada Wendy. Ah, sudahlah aku malah memikirkannya.

"Happy ...," panggilnya.

"Apa, Natsu?" Aku menghentikan acara minumku dan mulai memerhatikan sahabatku ini.

Sekian detik aku menunggu ia melanjutkan bicara, yang ada ia malah diam. Huh, ya sudah. Aku mau pesan makanan ke Mira ah~

Baru saja aku berdiri, kursi kosong di samping Natsu kini sudah terisi oleh seseorang. Gadis itu. Lucy, teman setim kami.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali meminum minumanku—atau pura-pura minum—sembari menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hey, Natsu! Wah, kau menerima misi khusus langsung dari Master! Aku iri. Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Lucy antusias. Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran. Aku dan Charle boleh ikut tidak ya? Lagipula, Natsu ini perlu diawasi. Takut bertindak yang aneh-aneh.

"Hmm," balas Natsu tak semangat. Lucy dan aku heran. Kok Natsu tidak semangat? Apa ia malah tak tertarik dengan misi ini?

"Ada apa denganmu? Semangat dong!" seru Lucy sembari menggoyangkan lengan Natsu. Natsu sendiri mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak semangat."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Natsu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Habisnya Lucy tidak ikut."

Aku berani bersumpah kalau wajah Lucy terlihat sangat terkejut dan pipinya sedikit memerah.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy tertawa kikuk. "Kau ini yang benar saja. Aku, kan tidak sekuat kalian, mana mungkin aku ditawari misi khusus. Ada-ada saja."

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri," aku tersedak minumanku.

"H-hei! Tidak perlu seperti itu. Meskipun aku tidak ikut, masih ada Happy yang akan mengawasimu—Erza apalagi. Lagipula aku justru senang kau ditawari misi khusus," kalimat itupun diakhiri dengan senyuman khas Lucy.

"Aku akan bosan."

"Tidak akan."

"Siapa yang akan kuajak mengobrol?"

"Erza dan Wendy kau anggap apa?"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Lucyyyy~"

"Apa sih?"

Kok aku ingin tertawa ya? Tapi tetap saja aku bingung. Tidak biasanya—ralat, sangat jarang bahkan belum pernah—Natsu seperti ini.

Natsu menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengubah posisinya dan menghadap Lucy langsung. Lucy pun begitu.

Eh sebentar. Sejak kapan Natsu bisa punya raut serius seperti itu? Apalagi menatap ke dalam mata Lucy langsung.

"Lucy, paling cepat kami akan menyelesaikannya tiga hari," mulainya. Lalu? Aku pikir Lucy tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Dan yang terpenting, Natsu kenapa sih?

"Oke, akan kutunggu," alih-alih heran, Lucy justru tersenyum mendengarnya. Natsu kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Selama tiga hari itu ... jangan mengambil misi apapun." Hah? Apa tadi Natsu bilang? Aku tahu kita ini satu tim dengan Lucy, tapi masa iya Lucy dilarang misi solo?

"Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengambil misi solo? Oke, uang sewaku memang sudah dibayar untuk bulan ini, tapi kalau aku bosan dan ingin mengambil misi bagaimana?" Nah itu.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Kenapa?

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tiga hari itu aku terus memikirkanmu? Mengkhawatirkanmu? Apakah kau terluka atau tidak?"

Natsu...

"Pokoknya tidak. Iya, aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Tapi, untuk kali ini turuti omonganku. Jangan pergi misi dan jangan membuatku khawatir, oke?"

Sejak kapan Natsu menjadi seperti itu?

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Senyum lebar khas Natsu pun terpatri di bibirnya.

Hei, Natsu. Aku terkadang memang suka menggoda kalian berdua. Tapi...

Apa benar kalian saling menyukai? Apa kau menyukai Lucy, Natsu? Kau bahkan sampai melarangnya misi solo jika kau tidak ada.

**X.x.X**

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku tak mau mendekati Natsu yang dalam mode marah seperti ini.

Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pandangan matanya tajam. Ada aura tidak mengenakkan dipancarkan olehnya. Ia terlihat diselubungi oleh api.

Satu kata. Menyeramkan.

Lebih baik aku ke meja Wendy saja.

"Hai, Wendy, Charle~" sapaku manis. Aku pun duduk di meja tak jauh dari Charle.

"Hai, Happy."

"Hai."

Tak perlu kujelaskan siapa yang menjawab dengan dua kalimat itu karena aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu.

"Charle, mau ikan?" tawarku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin minum teh," jawabnya untuk kesekian kalinya juga. Uh, Charle bahkan terlihat sangat anggun ketika ia meminum tehnya dengan hati-hati.

Oh iya, misi khusus itu berakhir hari ini. Kami baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku ikut Natsu, tapi Charle tidak. Katanya ia malas. Hah ... tahu begitu aku tidak usah ikut dari awal saja. Yah tapi kasihan Natsu sih.

Saat itu juga, pintu _guild _terbuka dan dua sosok yang sudah familiar di mataku berada di ambang pintu,

"_Tadaima, minna_!" seru kedua gadis itu bersamaan. Mereka langsung menuju ruangan Master dan berada di sana selama sekitar lima menit. Refleks, aku melihat Natsu.

Kentara sekali matanya terus mengikuti gadis itu dari awal masuk sampai Lucy masuk ke ruangan Master. Oh iya, yang baru datang tadi Lucy dan Levy.

Oh tidak. Bahkan ketika jarakku dengan Natsu cukup jauh tapi aku merasakan sihir apinya yang menguat dan menyebabkan aku sedikit kepanasan.

Aku hanya berharap semoga Lucy tidak terpanggang atau semacamnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Natsu sedang marah. Ya, marah karena Lucy tak menepati janjinya.

Eh itu Lucy dan Levy sudah keluar!

Levy langsung menuju perpustakaan, kembali membaca buku sepertinya sedangkan Lucy memilih untuk duduk di samping Natsu.

Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang menarik. Aku harus mendekat.

"Natsu, selamat atas misimu! Benar-benar tiga hari!" seru Lucy. Hah ... kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama tiga hari itu. Bangunan hancur di mana-mana dan kami kembali harus menggantinya. Ya tapi tidak heran sih.

Aku kembali menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Ya, terima kasih. Dan kau benar-benar tak menepati janjimu." Ups.

Lucy terlihat menunduk namun kemudian ia mengubah posisi duduknya ke samping. Ia tersenyum geli—walaupun ada rasa bersalah di sana.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mendapat misi khusus bersama Levy-chan ke suatu desa terpencil tak jauh dari Magnolia. Kami membantu para warga memecahkan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Misi yang sangat mudah dan aku tak terluka," jawab Lucy sembari memegang pundak Natsu dan membuat dirinya juga Natsu saling berhadapan.

"Tapi kau melanggar janjimu."

Lucy mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kali ini rasanya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Tapi serius. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini juga mendadak. Misinya hanya memecahkan masalah-masalah mereka saja kok. Bahkan aku dan Levy-chan melakukannya dengan sukarela—tidak dibayar."

"Tapi Lu—"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, oke?"

Natsu terdiam sebentar.

"Ya sudahlah."

Lucy mengembangkan senyumnya. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. "Natsu! Sebentar! Kau tidak terluka? Apa lukamu sudah disembuhkan? Atau—"

"Aku tidak terluka parah. Hanya luka kecil, itupun sudah disembuhkan oleh Wendy."

"Syukurlah. Habisnya, kan kau selalu bersikap ceroboh," ia berhenti sejenak lalu berdiri. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Jalan-jalan seharian?"

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau pasti lelah. Huh ya sudah tidak usah saja. Aku ganti dengan—"—Natsu menarik tangan Lucy yang tergantung di udara. Ia tersenyum sampai taringnya terlihat. "Kau harus membayarnya."

"Oke, oke." Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Lucy membantu Natsu berdiri dan setelah itu mereka keluar dari _guild_—dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

Dengan semua yang kulihat selama ini, aku yakin kalau Natsu menyukainya.

**X.x.X**

Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati penasaran. Satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakannya langsung pada Natsu. Iya, aku harus.

Kuhampiri Natsu yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Lucy. Kupikir akan menarik jika aku menanyakannya di depan Lucy kekeke.

"Natsu~" panggilku sembari terbang dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Diam-diam aku memikirkan sesuatu. Apa aku harus menanyakannya dengan suara keras atau suara sedang? Lumayan, _guild_ sedang ramai dan jika aku bertanya dengan suara keras pasti semua orang akan terdiam dan berhenti.

Sebenarnya yang aku nantikan sih ekspresi mereka berdua.

Maafkan aku, Natsu, Lucy.

Ah tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu kejam. Aku, kan sahabat yang baik.

Oke, baiklah.

"Natsu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," mulaiku. Hmm aku berusaha mengabaikan Lucy.

Bagus hahaha! Tampaknya Lucy tertarik. Ia memerhatikan aku dan Natsu.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Natsu. Oke, Natsu. Aku akan bertanya. Dan akan aku pastikan seperti apa ekspresi kalian berdua.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Dibuat dramatis itu lebih bagus hahaha.

Natsu berdecak kesal. Ia terlihat tidak sabar. "Happy, cepatlah katakan saja. Aku penasaran."

Oh ya sudah. Jangan kaget ya kekeke. Hembuskan, buang, hembuskan, buang. Ini akan menarik.

"Kau menyukai Lucy?" Nah sudah kan.

Oke, mari kita lihat ekspresi mereka berdua.

Natsu memerah—memerah, catat!

Lucy apalagi.

"APA?!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. _Guild_ sempat hening beberapa detik sebelum kembali heboh seperti biasanya. Kukuku sepertinya dugaanku benar. Tapi mungkin Lucy juga menyukainya.

"T-t-t-tidak! A-aku tidak menyukai Lucy!"

"J-j-jangan berbicara macam-macam!"

Halah, jangan berbohong di depanku.

"Bohong," ujarku singkat.

"Tidak!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan—lagi. Aku mengangkat bahuku sok. Ck ck ck, sekarang aku tanya siapa yang tidak mengakui kalau mereka ini dekat? Bahkan sangat dekat? Tidak ada kan? Coba sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang paling dekat di antara penyihir Fairy Tail lainnya? Oh pasti tidak ada.

Tapi sebentar. Seingatku aku, kan hanya bertanya pada Natsu, kenapa Lucy juga ikutan heboh? Lho jangan-jangan...

"Lucy, apa kau juga menyukai Natsu?" tanyaku. Ya ampun, coba lihat wajah Lucy sekarang. Sudah semerah rambut Erza.

"Happy, jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," sahut Natsu. Aduh, Natsu ini ya. Padahal rona di pipinya saja belum hilang.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Tinggal jawab saja. Yang aku bilang benar, kan?" Natsu terlihat frustasi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya ia arahkan ke direksi yang lain, asal tidak pada Lucy. Bukannya menghilang, rona merahnya malah bertambah.

Lucy juga tak jauh berbeda.

Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa.

"Selamat ya~" ujarku jahil kemudian terbang kembali ke meja Wendy. Diam-diam aku masih memerhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka tampak berbicara sesuatu—dengan malu-malu pastinya—agak lama sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dan menariknya keluar dari _guild._

Kencan?

Sepertinya hahaha.

Hah ... akhirnya terpecahkan juga masalah yang membuatku penasaran. Aku senang mereka berdua senang. Aku ikut bahagia.

Tapi...

"Charle, mau kencan denganku?"

"Tidak."

... kapan kisahku akan seperti kisah Natsu dan Lucy?

Charle, kau yakin tidak mau menerimaku? Huwaaa!

**Owari**

2591 story only. Ayo ikutan event ini, nyan! Cek event Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong!


End file.
